


Tattoos&High Heels

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: 单性转，女体化





	

巡演准备事宜进行得很顺利，郑允浩回到家时也不过下午。这种忙碌中的空闲显得格外难得，他的心情相当愉快。但是刚开门他就敏锐地感到家中有异，一种陌生又熟悉的甜香气萦绕在鼻端。还没等脑中的猜测转完，他就找到了答案——金发的女人穿着黑色长裙坐在地毯上，听到他开门的声音抬起头来。她很美，长发柔软地披拂在肩上，一双眼睛盈盈尽是水光，配上微张的红唇，惊慌的神态也楚楚可怜——但那不是重点，“她”看起来很眼熟……  
“在中？”虽然匪夷所思，但是郑允浩太熟悉金在中了，即使在出口那瞬间自己也觉得吃惊，然而他知道自己是对的。  
女人好像松了一口气，伸手对他做出要抱抱的姿势。允浩走过去抱住了她，陌生的触感。在中变成女性后身量小了一圈，身体也柔软了不少。但是把她抱在怀里时的感觉依然是熟悉的。她把头埋在他的胸口，变得更甜软的声音因此闷闷的：“允浩你果然认出来了……我还挺害怕你要是认不出来，我要怎么解释呢。”  
在中穿着有蕾丝边的纱裙，挺括的花纹在他手掌下有微凉的触感。他亲了一下她的发顶：“我一定能认出来你的，无论如何。这到底怎么回事？你又是从哪儿找的裙子？”她抬起头来蹭了蹭他的脸，郁郁道：“我也不知道……总不可能是因为我前几天去店里时夸设计师姐姐的裙子漂亮吧？裙子是万圣节买的啦，觉得不合适还是没用。本来正好我们都能休息，想给你个惊喜的，结果早上突然就变成这个样子了，后天还有公演呢，怎么办？”  
公演确实是个问题，如果因为这个不得已取消的话，要怎么解释？但是他面对这种超自然的奇异事件也束手无策，只能把在中抱得更紧了。她被他抱在怀里时比平常更小了，完全被包裹了起来。在中任他抚摸着长发，这对他们都是新奇的体验。据说头发是没有知觉的，但是她从早晨发现变化后直到现在积累的恐慌和不安都在这温柔的抚摸中消失了，在允浩的怀里，仿佛迫在眉睫的一切的问题也都淡去了，在脑海的边缘镀上一种模糊的彩色。  
他们这样抱了很久，即使没有进一步的动作，就这样单纯地拥抱着也觉得安心，在繁忙的日程里难得的小小幸福。允浩的体温比在中高一点，她几乎要在这样温暖的氛围里睡着了，但是随即想起来自己为什么过来，示意允浩放开让她去做饭。  
裙子是根据在中自己原来的尺寸订的，穿在现在的她身上还是有些大了，腰上的束带被她拉到了最紧，但是肩膀却没法调整，因为站起来得太快，肩带掉了下来。允浩的视线从她细白单薄的肩膀滑下来，终于注意到她被包在薄薄棉纱下的乳房。  
那是他熟悉的地方，在他们分享最亲密时光时，在中敏感的胸部，是他的手和唇舌流连的栖息之地。他无数次揉捏过那小小的淡色乳头，稍微用力的亲吻就能逼出在中带着哭腔的呻吟。然而此刻是陌生的。在中没有内衣，新生的丰柔曲线被箍在稍紧的裙子里，挺立的乳头形状简直清晰可见。允浩忽然就脸红了。  
在中本来已经起身了，看见他的脸红，大感有趣，顿时起了玩心。重又跪坐在允浩腿上笑他：“哥哥怎么了？脸好红啊，是发烧了吗？”一边说还一边用柔软的乳房去蹭允浩的胳膊，她的乳头因为这新鲜的刺激已经硬了起来，划在他的胳膊上触感分明。  
允浩拿她没办法，身下烧起了火，心里还有些犹豫，一时间也不知如何是好。在中却在这种游戏里得了趣，允浩向来在情事上控制欲极强，今天这种隐忍的样子实在少见，索性张开大腿用下体去磨蹭允浩的裆部。她只穿了一条内裤，身下火热的硬物隔着薄薄的织物烙在阴部，把她吓了一跳，嘴上还要逞强：“哥哥是被我彻底掰弯了吗。怎么还没有反应啊？”  
“嗯……哥哥是不是不喜欢我了？我也觉得……啊！”却是允浩终于忍不住了，狠狠拧了她的乳房一把。火热的痛感里一线麻痒仿佛一直连到下体，在中尖叫一声，却忍不住把乳头往允浩嘴边凑。他也从善如流，舌头隔着裙子轻轻绕着那挺立的乳头打转，还不忘关照另一边，极有技巧地捻玩着。  
湿润的舌头和乳房始终隔着一层布，怎么也不能爽利，在中一边蹭着允浩的下体一边主动把胸口的裙子往下拉，露出两只雪团似的乳房供允浩把玩。滑腻甜香的皮肤充盈在眼前，他吸吮的力度简直让在中魂飞天外，只是高高低低不断呻吟着，一股熟悉又陌生的渴望夹着下身溢出的春液席卷体内的甬道。娇声求道：“哥哥摸摸我……嗯……”  
允浩伸手去摸，刚到她的大腿根手指已经被打湿了，湿答答的大腿根像是发了大水，轻轻按按她的阴唇又是连声吟叫：“啊啊哥哥！再………嗯……”她眼睛已经模糊了，全身的感官都集中在被揉弄的地方，轻声哼着求欢。  
他挑开已经被泡湿的内裤，新奇地看她身上的变化。饥渴的阴道里淌出亮晶晶的汁液，他朝着它吹出一口气，急得在中惊叫：“哥哥……别再玩儿了哥哥……”说着就要并拢腿，却被允浩架住了，舌头挑开花唇去吸她的阴蒂，声音也模模糊糊地：“我们宝贝下面也这么甜。”  
在中被他吸到好处，只觉得遍体酥软，被架开的双腿因为新奇快感的冲击微微打着颤，阴道失禁一般流出更多汁水，臀部蹭到被打湿的地毯，湿凉的触感羞得她带上了哭腔：“哥哥……哥哥我们到床上好不好……脏了……”  
允浩又吸了一口，这才把她拦腰抱起来。放在床上时在中整个人已经变成了粉红色，衬着已经乱七八糟的黑裙子更显得色情。一路上他扯下她的内裤扔到一边，在中也伸手过去帮他解开了衣服，到床上时允浩已经脱光了，却刻意留着她的裙子。在中悟到这一节，又羞又兴奋。随即也想不了那么多了，允浩的手指伸进去了。  
修长有力的手指上有一点硬茧，磨在柔嫩的阴道上，在中尖叫一声，喘息不止。允浩但觉仿佛伸入了一块奶油蛋糕，湿滑高温的紧致甬道让他恨不得立刻提枪上马，又顾忌这具身体到底是第一次，要多加照顾，还是耐心慢慢做着扩张。  
在中拉下来他深吻，饥渴地索求他的气息，却被允浩反客为主。身体里是这人挑弄的手指，口中是他侵占的舌头，在中难耐的扭动着细腰夹紧了腿——怎么还没有……好痒……好想要……  
允浩也不轻松，大滴的汗从他额头上滴下来，然而他的手指还在耐心抠挖着，让未经人事的甬道更柔软些。在中已经等不及了，唇舌一分开就连声哀求：“哥哥不要玩儿我了，快给我……”  
好吧，他的两指从在中身体里抽出时，阴道已经变成了淫荡的深红，手指上亮晶晶尽是淫液，他把汁水抹到在中嘴上，喘息道：“舔舔它就给你。”  
在中像一只饥饿的小狗一样把允浩的阴茎含进嘴里，那物太大了，但是她被噎得干呕了一下也不愿吐出去。熟悉的淡淡腥味让她感到了暂时的饱足，像是吃什么美味一样拼命吮吸着，感受着暴起的青筋擦过舌苔的触感和浓郁的允浩的味道。允浩按着她的头进出几下，只怕再不出来就要射在她嘴里，便示意她吐出来。她委屈又依依不舍地吐出来，还没来得及抱怨嘴里的空虚，下身已经被填满了。  
她尖叫一声，允浩直接一干到底，快感让她的脚尖绷直了，腿细细地打着颤，连他进去时仿佛撕裂了什么都不曾注意，倒是允浩停下来了，看到一丝血顺着淫液流出来，笑着在她耳边说：“我们宝贝还是第一次呢，都流血了……”在中迷茫的眼神转向他，反应了半天。听懂后只觉无地自容，夹着他的腰催他快点。  
不待她多说，紧致水盈的甬道夹着允浩，他脑中也只剩了更快更深贯穿她的欲望。进出的力道仿佛要把她捅开了。在中柔软的乳房被晃得不断摇动，几乎让她感到了疼痛，挺立起的乳头却缺少怜爱，干了的唾液带来微凉的感觉，更加空虚了。她搂住身上不断进出的男人，试图把乳房凑到他的嘴边：“哥哥疼疼它……”  
允浩知道她的意思，把那两只跳动的小兔子抓进手里，喘息道：“它怎么不乖乖的。因为长大了所以乱跑吗？”在中在无边的快感里还要顶嘴：“哥哥……哥哥不要笑话我……哥哥的胸部也会乱跑吗？”  
因为不乖所以被惩罚了，允浩更用力地顶进她，用力之大仿佛要把阴囊也插进她的身体，阴囊把臀部打的通红，手上也用力，把丰柔的乳房捏得留下手印来。“啊啊啊！太快了老公不要……好痛，不要了……”在中意识快要涣散了，只是含着眼泪不断哀叫。  
那人却缺乏同情心，看着她柔白平坦的小腹被顶起，还把她的手拉过去，喘息道：“乖，摸摸哥哥在哪儿？”在中被他拉过去手，还以为他是逗她，当真摸到时羞得只是连连嗲叫，求他慢下来。允浩当真不动了，她又夹着腿磨蹭起来：“哥哥……老公……不想你老婆吗……每次都欺负我……”  
到底忍不了多久，在中又扭着腰一直在耳边娇声催促。允浩换了个位置又大动起来，每次都恰到好处地顶弄到敏感点，手上嘴上又不曾让任何一处敏感点空虚下来。直插得在中一味淫叫，再说不出别的话来。他犹嫌不足，变着角度去找更深那个入口。竟还真的被他找到了，用力抵进去，仿佛要化在里面的力度。  
在中只觉体内更深处也被允浩的阴茎打开了，有些恐慌地不知如何是好，娇嫩的宫口被反复摩擦，又是一种难以形容的快感，直被抽插到目光涣散，脑中一片混沌，所有的直觉只集中在允浩到达的地方，口水从她的唇边拉出一条银线，也无暇吞咽，只是哆嗦着哀叫。然而她仿佛要背过气去的声音刺激得允浩进出很用力，挖开她更深了。  
如此这般许久过去，在中的脚尖绷紧放松数次，才感到体内的阴茎开始颤抖，她的脑中闪过一片阴影，拼命推开允浩：“哥哥……哥哥不要……不要射里面”。激情关头的男人哪里会听得进去，她被折腾狠了，手脚发软，推拒也像是欲迎还拒，反而激得允浩拉住了她的头发，把她按在身下接受最后一次深入后的灌溉，温热的精液深深地灌进她的子宫，她也抽搐着从子宫深处喷出一股热液，仿佛欢迎他的到来。  
足足四五次喷射，他才完全射完，在中被射得小腹都微微凸起，眼神涣散，完全说不出话了。允浩射完却也不拔出去，感受着她温热的体液的围绕，软下来的阴茎依然堵在她的阴道里。在中喘了好一会，才娇嗔道：“猪……好重……快下去……”  
允浩抱着她翻了个身，把她放在身上。性爱后疲惫而舒适的氛围让他们都有些昏昏欲睡，允浩的手有一搭没一搭地抚摸着在中汗湿的脊梁。在中都快要睡着了，又想起来了，抱怨道：“哥哥今天怎么又射在里面……要是怀孕了怎么办啊……”允浩才想到这一层，忙抽出来：“那我现在去买避孕药？”  
“算了吧……你想明天上新闻吗……东方神起uknow允浩傍晚现身便利店购买避孕药，疑似恋人究竟是谁？粉丝们都该哭了吧……”在中想了想，“应该不会那么巧吧……”话没说完她已经睡过去了，看来也不是很担心。允浩到底还是放心不下，去浴室拿了条毛巾来帮她清理了，最深处的没办法，明天睡起来再想吧。他抱着在中也睡着了。  
第二天醒来在中已经恢复正常，想到前一天的情况两人都觉得不可思议，像是最疯狂而离奇的梦一样。允浩调笑他：“是不是哥哥的精液的功劳？”在中白他一眼，转过去翻自己的手机了。过了一会儿不知怎么两人又滚作了一处，这本是他们休假中的日常，在忙碌的日程里，难得的拥抱和体温，积攒起幸福来支撑分离时的长夜，自不必提了。


End file.
